Join the Dark Side! We have Stuff!
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Orochimaru needs more ninjas to fight for him, so he offers ramen to Naruto, hot naked girls to Kakashi, and Sasuke stripping to Sakura. He'd better watch his back, when they, along with all the others, find out he's lying. Up for adoption.
1. We have Sasuke stripping!

1234567890

Naruto

1234567890

Naruto went through his cabinets in horror. This had to be a nightmare. There was no ramen in the house at all. Just as Naruto was about to scream in horror, Orochimaru came bursting through the window.

"Join the Dark Side! We have ramen!"

"How much ramen?"

"An endless supply!"

"I'm in. Where do I sign up?"

1234567890

Sakura and Ino

1234567890

The two girls sighed. They had nothing to do and their beloved Sasuke-kun was working for the evil Orochimaru. Speak o' the devil - guess who just dropped down from a nearby tree.

"Join the Dark Side! We have Sasuke!"

"You EVIL dumbass," Inner Sakura was making herself known, "Why should we join you!"

"YEAH! You took our Sasuke-kun away from us!" Ino agreed.

"Hmm...fine then. I will resort to extreme measures. Join the Dark Side! We have Sasuke stripping!"

"WE'RE IN!"

1234567890

Jiraiya and Kakashi

1234567890

Kakashi and Jiraiya were sparing. If Jiraiya won, Kakashi was his slave for a week. If Kakashi won, Jiraiya sent him signed copies of every book he had written and would write in the future. And Orochimaru chose this time to interrupt them.

"Join the Dark Side! We have HOT naked girls!"

Kakashi and Jiraiya just stood there for a moment, then looked at each other and broke out in equally lecherous grins.

"We're in."

1234567890

Hinata

1234567890

Hinata sat on the bench watching the birds fly around. Naruto had disappeared and no one knew where he had gone. She squeaked when Orochimaru appeared in front of her.

"Join the Dark Side! We have Naruto!"

"Seriously?" Hinata asked. At Orochimaru's nod she continued, "I'm in. Where's Naruto-kun?"

1234567890

Hiashi

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have Hinata!" Hiashi raised an eyebrow at Orochimaru.

"So?" he asked, "You can have her." Orochimaru frowned, turned to Kabuto, and whispered in his ear. Kabuto nodded and left the room to go kidnap Hanabi.

"Join the Dark Side! We have Hanabi!"

"(sigh) Fine."

1234567890

I'll continue this next chapter. And I hate Hiashi. Hence reason he's a bastard in this fic. Any ideas on who I should do next?

Rune


	2. We have Naruto and Iruka wants him back!

1234567890

Akamaru

1234567890

Akamaru started barking at the snake faced man in front of him.

"Join the Dark Side! We have bacon!" Orochimaru said. Akamaru perked up. He let out a happy bark, and jumped into Kabuto's arms. Kabuto twitched. He was afraid of dogs.

1234567890

Kiba

1234567890

After hearing Akamaru barking, Kiba decided to investigate. He found Kabuto with his dog.

"What the hell are you doing with my dog?" he yelled. Kabuto twitched again.

"Join the Dark Side! We have Akamaru!" Orochimaru said. Kiba growled.

"Gimmie back my dog, dammit!" Just before he tackled Orochimaru, Akamaru started barking. Kiba stood straight up.

"Bacon?" he asked, grinning, "I'm in!"

1234567890

Gaara

1234567890

"What do you want?" Gaara asked the snake sannin.

"Join the Dark Side! We have…um…crud…KABUTO!" Orochimaru screamed.

"We have…uh…SASUKE!"

"We have Naruto," Sasuke offered.

"We have Naruto," Kabuto agreed. Orochimaru nodded and turned back to Gaara.

"Join the Dark Side! We have Naruto!"

"And I should care because?"

"Uh…KABUTO!"

"Um…SASUKE!"

"I don't care."

"If I come along, will you all shut up?"

"Yes!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Fine, let's go."

1234568790

Temari and Kankuro

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have Gaara!" Orochimaru screamed, causing Temari to scream, and whack him on the head with her big fan, "OW!"

"What do you mean you have Gaara!" Temari screamed back, "Give him back dammit!" She whacked him on the head again.

"Dammit! Stop that!" Kankuro whacked him on the head with Karasu, "OW! What the hell is wrong with you people!" Orochimaru ran away.

"Damn, he got away," Temari said.

"Didn't he say he had Gaara?" Kankuro asked. (Rune: (**sweatdrops**) a little slow, ne?)

"GET BACK HERE WITH GAARA!"

1234568790

Iruka

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have Naruto!" Orochimaru said, jumping out in front of Iruka. Iruka's eye twitched.

"BRING HIM BACK!" Iruka yelled. Orochimaru's eyes went wide, and he ran away again. Except this time, he was followed. And by a pissed off Iruka. Damn, getting shinobi was getting hard these days.

1234567890

Hey gang. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer was going screwy and when that finally started working right, the internet went screwy again. Verizon sucks. If you have a choice, don't get it. I need more ideas! What would I do for Gai's team?

Rune


	3. We have the Ultimate Power of Youth!

1234567890

Lee

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have Sakura!" Orochimaru said, jumping out in front of Lee. Lee's eyes went wide.

"I shall protect her from you with my life!" Lee yelled, preparing to beat up Orochimaru.

"Wait!" Orochimaru yelled, "We also have spandex!" No reaction. "And we have the Ultimate Power of Youth!" Lee's eyes widened again.

"YOSH! Let's go!" Lee screamed.

1234567890

Neji

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have destiny power!" Orochimaru said, making Neji glare at him.

"I don't believe in destiny or fate anymore," Neji said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, well then…Join the Dark Side! We have anti-destiny spray!"

"I already have some," Neji said, holding up a bottle. The label said 'Anti-Destiny Spray! Rid yourself of that pesky destiny and fate and make the air around you smell like fresh roses while you're at it!'

"Oh. Hmm…damn. I'll be back in a little while," Orochimaru said.

"I won't be waiting," Neji said, as Orochimaru disappeared.

1234567890

Gai

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have Lee!" Orochimaru said, dodging a kick from Gai.

"Why have you taken my youthful student?" Gai cried out, throwing a punch at Orochimaru who dodged.

"Because we have the Ultimate Power of Youth!" Orochimaru yelled.

"LIES!" Gai yelled, aiming another kick at Orochimaru, who dodged again.

"We also have a secret weapon that only youthful people can use that is guaranteed to beat Kakashi!" Orochimaru yelled, as a punch from Gai sent him flying. "And spandex!"

"YOSH! Let us embark on the journey to the Ultimate Power of Youth, this Youth-filled weapon that will beat my rival, and SPANDEX!"

1234567890

Neji…Again

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have Hinata!" Orochimaru said, causing Neji, who was practicing a new jutsu, to have said jutsu blow up in his face.

"You…will…DIE!" Neji yelled. Orochimaru yelped. "KAITEN!"

"I shall return!" Orochimaru yelled, as he was sent flying away from the training grounds.

"I still won't be waiting," Neji said, before returning to his new jutsu.

1234567890

Tenten

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have Neji!" Orochimaru said, jumping in front of Tenten who had just exited a weapon shop. Of course, it would have been more convincing if he actually did have Neji.

"No you don't," Tenten said, "I had lunch with him about ten minutes ago. He said he was going to go train, and not join up with you, which while confusing to me when he said it, makes a lot more sense now."

"Oh…well, then…Join the Dark Side! We have a super top secret legendary weapon that only a weapon mistress such as yourself could possibly ever use!" Tenten got stars in her eyes.

"Legendary…I'M SO IN!"

1234567890

Neji…Again…For the Third Time

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have-" Orochimaru started.

"Quiet!" Neji said. He was meditating. He liked quiet when he was meditating.

"But-"

"No, now be quiet."

"But-"

"Quiet!"

"Fine. I'll return again soon," Orochimaru said, leaving.

"I don't care," Neji said, "I will not be waiting for you."

Orochimaru sighed. It was so hard to get the Hyuuga boy to join him. Perhaps his other teammate had an idea on what to do about him. He hadn't talked to her yet anyway.

1234567890

Tsunade

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have mountains of Sake and thousands of gambling casinos that you can't possibly loose at!" Orochimaru yelled. Tsunade's eyebrows rose before she smiled.

"I'm in!"

"Alright. Your first mission is to answer this question: How do I get Neji to join us?"

"Easy. All you have to do is…"

1234567890

Guess Who?…Yep…Neji

1234567890

"Join the Dark Side! We have-"

"I don't care," Neji said, "Go away. Leave me alone."

"Well fine, if you don't want to know how to remove that seal on your forehead," Orochimaru said, walking away.

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Neji screamed, latching onto one of Orochimaru's legs.

"Finally!" Orochimaru yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

1234567890

So, he finally gets Neji on the fourth try. I tried to use as many of the suggestions given to me as possible because they were all awesome. This is like story number ten in the super huge update of all my stories. Ten out of twenty-seven. Anyways, read and review, and please, leave any suggestions you wish. I will do my best to get them all in. There are only a few more chapters of "Join the Dark Side! We have –enter object of desire here–!" before all the people Orochimaru has collected, realize he can't make good on all his promises. Smiles!

Rune


	4. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	5. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I, unfortunately, have no notes or written portions at all for this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by:

OokamiJudge (userid = 815783)


End file.
